Sasuke is WHAT!
by shiroh
Summary: Sakura found something interesting about Sasuke....
1. Genes

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, Itachi would be gay.

**A/n: **Okay! This is my fourth fanfic about Naruto. I just hope I don't screw this up. Tell me if it's lame, okay? And please review!

It was a nice day at the park…….

No rains…. Sunny…..Warm….

Not my type of weather…..

"Can you really do it? " said a blonde.

"Of course I can! ", answered a pink haired girl. ( Now it's obvious who these two are )

Ino smirked, "Then do it! "

"Don't think I won't! ", Sakura stood up and walked out the door.

"She can't do it… ", Ino said to herself as she followed out the door.

They walked and walked until they finally reached Sasuke's house.

Sakura was really confident that she could do it. She wasn't even nervous. Sahe rang Sasuke's doorbell and expected him to answer the door in a good mood. It's really hard to confess your feelings to someone when he's in a bad mood.

Sakura was so confident that she heard this little voice in her head.

_Are you sure that he's gonna say the same thing to you?_

"Of course I am! " Sakura said to herself, "We've been through a lot together! He's bound to feel the same way for me! "

_Correction, he and Naruto have been through a lot together. Has it ever occurred to youthat he might be gay?_

"No he isn't! He's so manly! He can't be gay! " Sakura denied the thought.

_But so is Itachi., he acts so manly and powerful. But there you go._

"Wha…..? Itachi's gay? "

_Saw him makin' out with some human fish a few years ago._

"Where are you getting all this, Ino? ", Sakura asked her friend who was trying to sound like inner Sakura.

"Just think about it Sakura, gayness might be in their genes…. ", the blonde answered.

"You're just jealous of me and Sasuke-kun! ",Sakura frowned, actually it was more like a pout.

But actually I really think that Itachi's gay. I mean, why else would he keep his hair long?

"So can we now focus on the person who answered the door a minute ago?", a familiar voice said as the two girls stopped arguing to turn their attention him.

It was Sasuke! The guy they have been talking about for the past few minutes ago. Did he hear everything they talked about? If he did he could at least tell them if he really is gay.

"Well? ", Sasuke demanded an answer from the two girls.

No response.

Sasuke sighted, "If you must know my brother isn't gay….. "

'_Yeah, I knew it!" _said the real inner Sakura.

"He's bisexual…. ", Sasuke added. "and it's genetic… "

Sakura felt her jaw drop. It's like she was better off knowing that Sasuke hates her.

"Well, that's close to being gay… ", Ino said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! " Sakura yelled as tears came out of her eyes. And she ran off.

' What was that all about? " Sasuke wondered.

Really shocking news that Sasuke is bisexual.

Now Sakura has more rivals over Sasuke's heart.

Gays…. Boys….. Girls…… Other bisexuals……

Plese review!


	2. Stabby

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto I would change the title to SASUKE! I'm a Sasuke fan…..

**A/n: **This is chapter two of Sasuke is WHAT! I still don't know if I'm gonna let Sasuke turn out to be bisexual…. After all being bisexual isn't really genetic….Is it? Anyway, tell me if you want Sasuke to be bisexual or not, and that means send me more reviews! Just kidding….

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

Sakura's room….

After finding out the terrifying news of Itachi being bisexual, or maybe even gay, Sakura started to wonder….Is Sasuke really bisexual too? ( those who want to answer that question send me reviews! ) Or was he just making something up to get rid of her? Sasuke never did like her that much….or does he? ( again, send reviews! )

!2:00 AM

"Aaah! I can't sleep! Maybe I should just call Sasuke-kun to make sure….." Sakura scratched her head, she reached out to the phone and dialed someone's number.

"Hello? Who is this? "

"Ino-pig! I need help! "Sakura screamed not thinking about her friends poor eardrum.

"Sakura! You called me in the middle of the night and screamed real loud it could've made me deaf! Don't you have any consideration for others!" Ino scolded, "So what's up? "

"Well…. It's like this…." Sakura explained, "I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can't breathe."

"I know what it is…"

"You do?" sakura said with joy.

"Yeah, it's either you're lovesick or you have a mental condition" Ino said "I mean, how else could you not know how to breathe?"

"Er….."

"Wait! " Ino suddenly said "If you didn't breathe how else could you be talking to me! You're a ghost! A ghost! "

"Ino…."

9:00 AM

Ichiraku Ramen stand….

"Where is he! " Naruto asked annoyed.

Sasuke sighted, "We were supposed to meet him at five 'o clock, right? "

"Sakura is late too…" Naruto added.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

Naruto looked at Sasuke suspiciously, "Oi, Sasuke, is it true that you're interested in both boys and girls? "

Sasuke sighted again "Who told you that?" He asked Naruto in a I'm-gonna-stab-your-guts-one-by-one-if-you-don't-give-me-the-answer-I-want-this-instant tone of voice.

"InotoldmeyoutoldherandSakurayesterdaythatyouarebisexualbecauseofyourgenes!" Naruto yelled nervously.

"What?" Sasuke asked, "And by 'what' I meant what did you say…"

"Please don't eat me……" Naruto whimpered.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

Pretty short chapter, huh?

Hey, tell me if you liked it or found it offending. And tell me if you want Sasuke to be bisexual…Your answers will affect the outcome of chapter 3.

Or maybe I'll just write what I feel like, who knows?

**Please review**


	3. Shockers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, 'kay? Stupid people may think I own Naruto, so you're not stupid, are you? And people who wanna sue me are called O.A., ya?

**A/n: **Okay, so a lot of people replied to my question in chapter 2, and most of them said that they want Sasuke to end up with Sakura……..Okay, all of them said that they want Sasuke to end up with Sakura! Darn, and I wanted to turn this into my first yaoi fanfic…..Heeey….I said that I might just go with what I feel, didn't I? Heheheheheh….. Kidding…..Please review.

**SASUKESASUKESASUKESASUKESASUKE**

**3:00 PM**

"Oi, Kiba…",said a voice coming from behind the Ichiraku Ramen stand.

"Naruto? What are you doing behind the stand?" Kiba asked, "I usually see you IN the stand…."

"Let's just call it valuing my life….." ,Naruto whispered and quickly hid behind the trashcan.

"Kiba"

Kiba felt something from behind him touch his shoulders, "Have you seen a blonde idiot around here? "

"Depends….", Kiba answered "Who are you looking for, Sasuke? Ino or Naruto?"

"Both," Sasuke answered with his infamous I'm-gonna-stab-your-guts-one-by-one-if-you-don't-give-me-the-answer-I-want-this-instant tone of voice.

Akamaru whimpered.

"Ihaven'tseeneitherofthem! Pleasedon'teatme! Takethedog! Takethedog!" and Kiba hid behind the trash can.

"Oi! Find your own hiding place!", Naruto quickly pushed Kiba away.

Sasuke's eyes widened, "Naruto……."

"Ack!" and blondie ran away with an angry ninja behind him.

"ARF! ARF!" Akamaru tried to bite Kiba.

"Calm down, Akamaru…I knew from the moment I told him to take you that he would lose his appetite and both of our lives will be spared " Kiba said.

"AAAARF!" And he successfully bit Kiba.

"OW! RABIES! "

Somewhere…….

By the swimming pool……. ( Those of you who have complaints of me putting a swimming pool in Konoha, remember this: **I'm telling the story here! **)

Someone was drowning someone…….

"Gasp! Sasuke, I didn't spread that rumor! Please don't drown me!"

"Shut up," Sasuke said with his shut-up-or-I'll-make-your-death-painful tone of voice, "Tell me where Ino is."

"I will not be responsible for another person's death!" Naruto cried out loud while trying to catch some air. "GAH! " And he was pushed back into the pool.

"Sasuke-kun? ", said someone from behind Sasuke.

"That voice….." Sasuke said to himself. He turned around to make sure, "INOOOO! "

"Yeah? " Ino answered, not knowing what was going on.

"You…..must……DIE! "

"AAAHHHH! SAAAAKUUUURAAAAA! " and she ran off into the distance.

In a house not to far from the about to be place of murder.

"Hm? " Sakura stood up and looked out the window. "I thought I heard Ino….." She scratched her head, "Must be my imagination….."

Back to Sasuke and Ino.

Ino was cornered by Sasuke. Nothing but the wall behind her…..

"Please, Sasuke-kun! Spare me! "

"Why did you tell everyone I was bisexual! " Sasuke yelled. ( bi or not? Hmmmmm……)

"It was just for fun! Please! " Ino started crying.

Sasuke sighted. "Don't worry I'm not gonna kill you….. "

"You're not? " Ino stopped crying, "Thank you…."

The sight of Ino crying made Sasuke almost change his mind of spreading a nasty rumor about Ino….. Almost……

The day after….. Naruto was running to Shikamaru.

"Naruto…..?" Shikamaru said, "What is it? "

"Hey didya hear?" Naruto said excitedly, "Ino's really a gay guy that's pretendin' to be a girl so she can get close tuh you! "

"I knew it! " Shikamaru said while clutching his fist, "And to think I had a crush on her---- I mean him…… How troublesome….."

**SAKURASAKURASAKURASAKURA**

There ya go, another shocking discovery!

Ino's gay!

More shockers on the upcoming chapter. In other words, keep those reviews coming or I won't update again!

Seriously… I won't be able to type on the weekdays. So I type only on the weekends…..If I feel like it….

_I'm obviously kidding….._

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
